One of the tools used in diabetes management is an analyte measurement device (or analyte meter). An analyte measurement device is typically used to measure the analyte level (e.g., glucose level) of a person based on a sample of blood. The process of using an analyte measurement device is not complicated, and is often performed several times a day. First, a user inserts an analyte test strip into a strip port of the measurement device. The user then lances her finger to obtain a small sample of blood. The blood sample is then placed onto the analyte test strip, and the measurement device analyzes the blood sample to determine the concentration of the analyte in the blood. The measurement device then typically displays the analyte level (e.g., blood glucose level) from the analysis.
In order to ensure an accurate measurement is being generated, it is necessary to keep the measurement device free from contamination. There are instances where the strip port may become contaminated—e.g., with dirt, control solution, bodily fluids such as blood, other fluids such as calibration fluid, etc. When this occurs, the performance of the measurement device suffers and the user is no longer assured an accurate result or will no longer work. As such, the user may need to purchase a new measurement device even though the rest of the high value components of the meter are fully functional.
Dedicated hospital meters have high occurrence rates of contamination due to factors such as heavy use, need for calibration, and other environmental factors. Contamination of a hospital meter, and the subsequent need to replace the hospital meter, is costly. Further, the inventors have found that a substantial number of hospital meters are returned to the manufacturer simply because the strip port has been contaminated, while most of the other parts of the meter remain entirely functional.
Furthermore, if users have a meter that is configured to do one type of measurement—e.g., have a strip port with a specific form factor and/or testing technique implemented—and they want to perform a different type of measurement—e.g., requiring a different strip port form factor and/or testing technique—then the user is unable to perform the measurement unless acquiring a different meter. Such users will have to purchase multiple meters, which can be costly.